La reina
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Ella no quiere ser sólo "reina", quiere ser La reina, la única, la más bella. / Viñetas
1. Rumores

**Disclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a George R. R: Martin y a HBO.

* * *

**Rumores**

_(Ambientado en Choque de reyes) _

* * *

Loras le prometió una corona con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, pero sólo le dio un marido que se niega a quitarle la virginidad y un montón de rumores que corren a sus espaldas. Los oye, y también los ignora. Camina con el porte erguido, como una reina. Pero la reina no tiene corona, sólo campamento. A la reina nadie la reconoce como reina, porque la leona de Lannister aún está detrás de su hijo, ese rubio menor que ella al que nunca ha visto, que es el único que se sienta en el trono de hierro. La reina es reina solamente porque Renly Baratheon dice que es rey a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra, menos los números.

Pero Margaery sabe, porque esas cosas se saben y porque su abuela, Olenna, se lo ha dicho, que es muy difícil que su esposo gane la guerra. La oyó decir que era un inútil, justo antes de que el septón los uniera como marido y mujer y la multitud vitoreara a la bella hija de Mace Tyrell, casada en un campamento de guerra, en vez de en un septo, como debía ser.

Margaery sabe que, tarde o temprano, Renly perderá la guerra. Pero no lo dice porque no quiere herir a Loras, que tiene todas las esperanzas el Baratheon más joven, más guapo y más inexperto. Renly no sabe de guerras, sino de torneos, Renly no sabe de mujeres, sino de hombres, Renly no sabe nada sobre gobernar, sólo sobre impresionar.

La reina no quiere ser sólo reina en el campamento del ejército de su esposo, la reina quiere ser reina en todo Poniente. Y sobre todo, quiere ser La Reina, la única. No quiere que Selyse Florent sea reina, ni que Sansa Stark le gane el puesto. Quiere ver a su esposo en el trono de hierro y llevar a su casa al poder. Quiere el poder para ella misma, quiere a una multitud que la adore. Quiere la corona y no sólo rumores que se extienden sobre el campamento sobre la legitimidad de su matrimonio.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	2. El juego

**Disclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a George R. R: Martin y a HBO.

**El juego**

* * *

Margaery conoce el juego mejor que su hermano, aunque no tan bien como su abuela, y conoce los riesgos de meterse en la guarida que los leones tienen tan bien protegida. Pero lo han hecho por la puerta grande, con la promesa de coronar a Margaery, de casarla con ese rubio que no es apuesto, pero tiene los ojos azules, que a veces destellan con ese brillo de crueldad. Su abuela tiene interés en indagar que tan listo o que tan idiota es ese chico. Pero ella ya ha dicho que le parece idiota, un Lannister completo, que no es digno de competir con el intelecto de su abuelo, que al menos merece algo de respeto.

A Margaery, Joffrey le da igual. Sabe que puede manejar sus hilos de la misma manera que Sansa Stark, pobre ingenua, no ha sabido hacerlo. Margaery sabe cosas acerca de los hombres a pesar de que sólo estuvo casada con un rey que estaba enamorado de su hermano.

Margaery sabe que los hombres como el rey Joffrey se deslumbran con la belleza, más si ésta los adula. Sabe que los hombres como él quieren ser adorados y temidos, todo al vez. Sabe que a los hombres como él les gusta atemorizar a aquellos que cree inferiores, a aquellos que se dejan pisotear… —«como Sansa Stark», recuerda—. Sabe cómo tratar a un hombre como el rey, aun cuando su abuela Olenna esté preocupada.

Margaery sabe que no debe contradecirlo, que debe hacerlo grande, aun cuando sea un idiota que aún se refugia en su madre, una mujer que tiene miedo de verse desplazado por alguien más joven, más bella. Como Margaery. La futura reina sabe cómo tratar a su futuro marido, aun cuando Lady Olenna insista en que no puede dejar que su nieta se case con tal psicópata.

Margaery sonríe cuando oye a su abuela hablar, porque a veces adivina que pasa por su cabeza, y lo deja estar. Ella conoce el juego que está jugando, como una ficha más moviéndose por un tablero que mueven otros y sabe que lo único que tiene que hacer es mostrarle al rey que ella no es débil, como Sansa Stark.


	3. Impresión

**Disclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a George R. R: Martin y a HBO.

* * *

**Impresión**

_Tormenta de espadas_

* * *

Margaery sabe moverse en la Fortaleza Roja, donde todo parece tener oídos. Sabe que la reina no la quiere, y que la querrá aún menos cuando se case con su hijo mayor. Sabe moverse en Desembarco del Rey, una ciudad que no aprecia a sus gobernantes. Sabe cuál es la impresión que debe dar y cómo darla. Sabe que tiene en sus manos a Joffrey y a los niños y a los pobres. Sabe cómo curvear los labios en un montón de sonrisas, según el contexto.

Sabe qué decir y cómo decirlo. Cuando parecer amable y cuando aludir a su herencia Tyrell, cuando recordarle a los Lannister que sin ellos ya no serían más que cenizas a merced de Stannis Baratheon. Sabe cómo lograr que Sansa Stark confíe en ella, porque al fin y al cabo, no es tan complicado.

Sabe que nadie desconfía de ella, porque es imposible desconfiar de una mujer devota, que reza todos los días en el septo, de una mujer que sonríe a los niños y les devuelve la felicidad. De una mujer bella que, para la multitud, representa justo lo contrario a los Lannister. Sabe que en la Fortaleza Roja no puede dar un paso sin que alguien lo note y por eso debe ser cautelosa.

Puede que sea bella como una rosa, pero en el fondo, siempre va a ser más astuta que el león que ya demostró poder zamparse al ciervo de un bocado, sabe cómo cautivar a una loba que está lejos de su manada y como parecer una santa a los ojos de todos los demás. Sabe, además, que Loras y Olenna harán todo por protegerla, a pesar de los deseos de poder de su padre, que no atiende a peligros ni a razones, porque los Tyrell nunca rompen filas.

Margaery da la impresión de ser una rosa.

Lo que nadie atina adivinar es que la rosa esconde veneno entre sus espinas.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
